


magnolia.

by orphan_account



Category: Bravely Second
Genre: F/M, a little drabble based of the ending of the demo, it was GOOD and my SHIT, yeayeayeayea it fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

_Magnolia_.

A fairly beautiful and regal blossom—one which captivates anyone in its presence. Associated with the notion of perseverance, scholars claim that the Magnolia was an ancient flower that was been in cultivation for millennia.

Not only that, but it was a name. Of someone... someone _important_.

Yew's hands gripped softly at the flower he held within his hands, afraid of letting it go. He caught himself muttering as many facts as he could remember about the flower: it could rouse anyone from deep slumber due to its strong scent. It was edible enough to survive on. It was a silly and bright blossom, whose smile brightened up the entire room, who would laugh and tease, who was such a brave—!

His chest ached. He was close, he knew it.

Yew leaned his arms against the marble rests of the bridge. It was oddly quiet for a city that was usually bustling with scholars, even during the ungodly hours of the night. The seclusion drove him crazy. His sudden astute awareness of that person standing next to him, or rather, the lack of their presence; the odd feeling he felt when he looked beside him and they weren't there...

He wanted them to come back. Despite their short time together, Yew knew they were special.

He twirled the flower amongst his hands and looked up at the Moon.

_I'm sure we'll meet again, Yew!_

He was sure of it too.

* * *

 

  
There was nothing rarer than a Magnolia blossoming out of season.

Well. Except maybe, perhaps... a girl from the Moon crashing down 20 feet away in a strange airship.

Fair-skinned, hair the hue of freshly fallen snow, and eyes the striking gleam of rubies. Yew felt a pang of familiarity from her soft gaze, her strange tongue, and her all-around silly attitude.

"What's your name?"

"M-my name? Ah, it's... _Magnolia_! Magnolia Arch!"

"Like the flower? Talk about a coincidence."

 _Magnolia_.

A fairly beautiful andt regal person—one who captivates anyone with her presence. Associated with the notion of perseverance, it's a wonder how anyone could forget about her. Yet, through this same perseverance, two souls reunited once again.


End file.
